Escape
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: Bubbles awakes to find she has been missing in Townsville for 8 years and has long since been presumed dead. After her return can she readjust to her family life, superhero career, and help find those responsible for her disappearance? Reviews are love.
1. This Is Not An Exit

**Escape**

Yay Ninja Bob

* * *

A/N: Rated T for violence, bad language reference to drugs, and adult themes. Not a romance story, however some bits here and there. If you're not familiar with my writing, expect some very dark themes, angst and insane characters.

Anyways, if none of this scares you away, then please enjoy. Reviews are always very very much appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

-Bobby

* * *

**Chapter 1: This Is Not an Exit**

The water began to slowly drain from the iron casket where the blue Powerpuff Girl had been trapped for nearly a decade. The security alarms to warn the captors had been screeching loudly for the past two hours, but no one was there to hear them. The temperature of the water had grown so high, it had warmed the thick walls of the metal box to a red hot glow and sure enough… _crack_! With that, the boiling liquid began to seep from the tomb.

As the water level fell, Bubbles' lungs caught its first dose of oxygen in over eight years. Upon that first breath, the Powerpuff Girl sprang upward with an immediate jolt and gasped loudly for air, a terrified scream escaping her. First, the relieving sensation of air, but then quickly followed by the sudden scorching of the boiling water in which she found herself submerged.

Her dizziness was severe and her sight was blurred. Her muscles were weak, and her limbs heavy and sore from staying in the same, locked position for so long. She had no idea where she was, or what was happening, but she knew she couldn't withstand the boiling pain for much longer. It took every bit of strength and ounce of will power within her to pull herself out from the tub. Desperately, she fought against crushing gravity to crawl over the wall of the wet box. She fell to the ground with a hard thud.

She lay on her right side for a long while, coughing and spitting as her lungs struggled to readjust to the feeling of oxygen. She was naked, though she didn't have the mind then to notice. Her throat ached terribly with a sweltering sensation, burned and scarred from the boiling water she must have swallowed.

Her back stung with unimaginable pain, and she realized that she lay in the path of a gushing waterfall of steaming liquid, which flooded from the tub. Her once bullet proof, super heroine skin was so waterlogged and soft, it tore as she clawed against the ground, trying to pull herself away. She was still tethered to the water coffin with IVs, tubes, and probes, which also ripped from her delicate skin in an excruciating way as she pulled herself free.

Bubbles cried loudly in pain as she dragged herself across the hard metal floor, towards the only door she saw. She could feel the power of flight inside her, trying its best to recharge and pull her up off the flooded floor, but she was all too weak to do anything but crawl like a very sad and wounded animal.

"_Blossom! Buttercup! Blossom! Buttercup! Blossom!—" _She screamed and called out for her sisters, although her instincts told her only enemies could be near. She knew she should keep quiet. That would be in her best interest of survival. However, it was impossible for her. She cried and cried, as she reached desperately for the doorknob to the room's exit but no one heard her.

"_Anybody! Please!"_

Exhausted with her failed attempt to reach her only hope for escape, she turned and leaned her back against the metal door. She exhaled deeply, trying her best to keep calm, and faced the two large tanks of water before her. She studied the tall tanks that stood on either side of the room as her vision finally began to focus. They must have held thousands of gallons of water each. A piercing whistling sound escaped them, as the tanks began to rise in temperature. Her super hearing could barely pick up the sound of the cracking in time for her to react.

Bubbles had just enough time to take one last deep breath of air, filling her lungs to their maximum capacity, before the tanks erupted and the room instantly flooded with the boiling, hot liquid, drowning her yet again.

* * *

Blossom collapsed into her chair at the dining room table in fatigue. She had had a very busy day. Two separate monster attacks, a bank robbery, and not to mention the Professor. And her only help, Buttercup? She was, as usual, nowhere to be found. Blossom's eyes fell on a scrap of paper that lay before her on the table:

"I'll be back by seven with dinner. -Yah Sistuh YO."

Blossom laughed to herself a little as she imagined Buttercup saying the words in a silly accent only she could pull off. Even when gone, she could count on her sister Buttercup to put a smile on her face. Even though, technically, things would be a lot easier if she wasn't missing all the time, Blossom could never bring herself to blame Buttercup for her constant disappearances during the day.

Ever since the day their sister Bubbles disappeared, Buttercup had tried to act as if nothing bothered her. At least until she had her privacy. She kept to herself a lot since that day. Blossom understood how Buttercup felt, and supposed she worked the same way as she. They were strong for each other, always. But when apart... they mourned Bubbles and missed her. Alone, they felt safe to cry, to miss, and remember. But with each other? Neither ever wanted to discuss it with one another. Maybe it was because they didn't want to make the other sad. Or maybe it was because talking about it wouldn't change anything, really. But mostly, it was due to the fear that if they talked about it... they'd have to admit the fact aloud: Bubbles was gone, and would probably never return.

Blossom rested her chin on her hand, with her elbows propped up on the table surface. When she closed her eyes, she could almost remember that cheerful little giggle that belonged to her sister in pigtails. But it had been so long since she last heard the happy, high-pitched voice, that she found herself unable to recall it exactly. The memories of Bubbles were ever fading. And Blossom could never decide if this was a good thing, or a bad thing. She wanted to remember her always. And although the memories of her were of happier times… they brought on the worst heartache imaginable.

Blossom sighed deeply, and shook her thoughts away. She stared at the clock, which hung on the wall across from her: _ Seven-thirty-eight. _She raised an eyebrow at the time.

_Thirty minutes past seven? But Buttercup's note said she'd be home by seven... _

As much of an irresponsible, immature teenager Buttercup tended to be, she never lied about what time she'd be home. It was the least thing she could do, after all. Especially since what happened to Bubbles after she never returned home...

An immediate feeling of panic swept Blossom and she was on her feet. She stood there for a moment, paralyzed by the sudden fear that overcame her.

_She's late! She's never late! What could have happened? What if…_

Several moments passed before she convinced herself that she was overreacting and coxed herself back into her chair. She sat there, extremely tense, trying to not think about the passing time.

She grew uneasy as the seconds began to add up. Another minute, passed, and yet another...

Blossom had enough. Before another minute could pass, she was out the door and beginning her frantic search for her sister.

* * *

_Eight years. Six months. Fourteen days._

_Eight years. Six months. Fourteen days._

_Eight years. Six months. Fourteen days._

The dates repeated endlessly in Buttercup's head, and she knew she had to hurry up and get to her destination in order to escape this insanity that grew inside her.

_Eight years. Six months. Fourteen days._

_Eight years. Six months. Fourteen-_

Finally, she had arrived. The door to the rotting shack swung open, before she could knock. "_There she is!_" exclaimed Ace with a wide smile, "_Always right on time!_"

Buttercup only smirked as she walked past him and into the dirty home that belonged to the infamous Gang Green Gang. "Yeah, so whatchya got this time, Ace?" Buttercup asked, pulling one hand out of her sweater pockets to high-five each of the gang members who were scattered throughout the room. When she reached Snake, he offered her a fat joint in place of a high-five, and Buttercup took it without question. She inhaled deeply, and let the smoke fill her lungs. She held it there for a while, closing her eyes and savoring the taste. Like lemons… or oranges. ...Definitely citrus.

The green-eyed girl opened her eyes and let the smoke escape from her lips, forming a big cloud in front of her. She put the rolled joint to her lips one more time, and inhaled again, raising an eyebrow at Ace, and then handing him the joint. "What is this?" she asked without breathing, keeping the smoke inside her before her body forced it out with a cough.

"Cranium Candy," Ace answered before taking his turn.

Buttercup rolled her tongue over her teeth, trying to decide whether or not she liked the taste. She nodded, "It's good."

"I always have the good stuff," Ace laughed as he reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a small prescription container, and tossed it to Buttercup.

The teenager caught it and shoved it in her sweater pockets. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Ace smiled. He swat his hand against hers, exchanging one last high-five. "And just wait till it actually kicks in. Light and happy. Just like you like it."

"Sounds perfect," Buttercup grinned.

"Ahh, you see? Working already!"

"Later, Ace."

"Later, B."

Sure enough, as Buttercup began her short fly home, she began to feel the effects of the marijuana.

_Eight years. Six months. Fourteen... _

Her mind, at long last, fell quiet and at ease. Cranium Candy was definitely a strain she would have to remember for next time. Fast relief in only two hits. This one was a keeper.

As she rose into the sky, hovering over the junkyard that was the Gang's homeland, she heard it. An explosion and a big one. The super hero whipped around, to search for the source of the noise. Her eyes fell on the forest outside the borders of the city. Quickly, her super-sight zoomed through rows and rows of a thousand trees, before finding the burning building. And then just as quickly, her sight swept backward into her regular vision again. Buttercup looked from left to right, expecting to see Blossom already flying to the scene, and to the rescue. After all, this was more _her_ thing, than Buttercup's. But there was no pink Puff in sight. Buttercup would have to handle this one on her own.

After much hesitation, she made her way to the small, lone building in the middle of the forest.

* * *

"An electrical problem? _That's_ your explanation?"

"Precisely."

"So what now? The building's on fire! How are we supposed to get inside to retrieve her?"

"There is no going inside to retrieve her, or any of the equipment for that matter. It is too dangerous. Too risky. Any attempt would surely be a failed one. Besides… it's safe to assume that she is dead. She more than likely perished even before the fires broke out. Electricity and water naturally do not mix well. Even a super hero would have a hard time surviving such a deadly current."

"Ugh! _You_ were supposed to be the one watching her! How could you let this happen? You idiot!"

Mojo held the phone away from his ear as the screaming continued on the other line. He rubbed his forehead in pain. Honestly? What did she expect from him? Run acoss town, through the forest and into a burning building? Fat chance. He gave the villainess thirty seconds to calm down, but when she continued to just rant louder and louder on the other line, enough was enough and he slammed the telephone back down onto its receiver.

* * *

Buttercup stood outside the burning structure, and tried her best to plan the best route to take. It probably would have been a little easier to focus on the task if she wasn't high. She swallowed hard and jetted herself through the front door of the small building.

After crashing through the hard wall, she surveyed her surroundings and saw that most everything was beginning to go up in flames. "Is there anybody in here?" she shouted.

She received no answer, instead a beam from the roof collapsed and crashed down beside her. She jumped out of the way. As the metal beam fell, it tore through an opposite wall, bringing it down as well. As the wall collapsed an instant avalanche of water began to poor from the room. Buttercup jumped backwards and into the air, avoiding the water which seemed steamed heavily from heat. As the water poured out, it began to extinguish any flames in its path.

Buttercup's eyes widened as she noticed something floating amongst the water. A body. A human body. Hero's instincts kicked in, and she swept down to retrieve the person. As she knelt down beside the body, she turned them over onto their back, to look at their face. Once the blonde girl's face was turned up, Buttercup screamed and fell backward.

A hard feeling hit her in her gut and she felt sick. She sat on the ground, paralyzed in shock as she stared at the person before her. Her mind must be playing tricks on her.

_It's the weed. It's gotta be the weed. Remember that time you thought you were traveling through time? It's just like that, Buttercup. Just like that. In your head. It's only in your head. It's not her. It can't be her. …But it looks just like her. Only older. My age. Or… the age she should be today._

_Eight years. Six months. Fourteen days._

_Eight years. Six months. Fourteen days._

_Eight years._

_Eight years._

_Eight years._

_Eight years…. Six months…. Fourteen days…. I told you to go away. I told you to never come back._

_Eight years._

_It's been eight __**years**__._

_It's not you._

_It's can't be you._

_Eight years. Six months. Fourteen—_

"…B-Buttercup? …Is that you?"

_Bubbles_.


	2. Don't Panic

**Escape**

**Yay Ninja Bob**

**Chapter 2: Don't Panic**

"B-Buttercup?"

As soon as the name escaped her, the little blonde haired girl's eyes closed, as she slipped into unconsciousness once more. This sight was enough to snap her sister, Buttercup, out of her paralyzed state and she rushed back to Bubbles' side once again. "Bubbles!" she shouted as she took her sister in her arms.

Buttercup winced as she heard another support structure of the burning building collapse behind her. She scooped her sister in her arms, and fled from the wreckage. As soon as she was safely outdoors, she lay Bubbles down and searched her for any signs of life. The blue Puff was so limp and light in her arms, Buttercup had thought she had slipped away too far.

But she still had a heartbeat. Buttercup didn't have to even strain to hear it, it was beating so loudly. Buttercup also noticed that Bubbles' chest heaved up and down rapidly. Her eyes were shut tightly, as if in pain, and she parted her lips slightly to let out a harsh cough, spitting up a puddle of water.

Buttercup could not help it when a huge grin swept her face. Her sister was _alive_. She wasn't dead at all! She was alive! Buttercup momentarily forgot what a fragile state Bubbles was in and hugged her tightly. "Holy shit, Dude! Bubbles! It's really you!"

Bubbles coughed again, and Buttercup relaxed her grip. Finally, Buttercup's eyes began to notice the more horrific details of her sister's presence. She was in pain, and she was weak. She was bone, skinny… her rib cage poked through her almost translucent colored skin. Her skin was so pale and sickly, she could see the deep green and blue colors of her veins. Buttercup's stomach churned, as she rapidly began to remove the stickers and probes that were attached to her body.

_Who the fuck would do this to her? She looks like some starved, lab rat! If I ever find who's responsible for this…._

Buttercup removed her baggy sweater and pulled it over her sister, clothing the poor, naked girl. Bubbles whimpered as Buttercup lifted the hoodie, and pulled it over her head, tightening the drawstrings so that her head was snug and warm. "It's OK, Bubbles. You're OK now," Buttercup frowned, as she watched her sister slowly, and painfully begin to pry her eyes open again. "I'll take you home now. Don't worry."

Bubbles' vision focused on Buttercup for the first time. She had heard the voice, and thought it belonged to her green eyed sister, Buttercup, but when she finally saw the person talking before her, she let out a scream.

Buttercup fell backward from the sudden, frantic flailing Bubbles began to do, trying to fight to get away. "Dude! It's OK! Bubbles, calm down!"

Bubbles was too weak to pull herself away from Buttercup, but she still tried her hardest. She definitely did not recognize this person in front of her. "Who are you?" she demanded in a weak cry. "Where's Buttercup?"

"Bubbles, it's me! It's just me! _I'm_ Buttercup," Buttercup insisted, trying to hold onto Bubbles with as small a grip as possible. She was beginning to fear that she make break off the girl's arm, with her being in such a fragile state at that moment.

"No, you're not! You're old! You're not her! She doesn't wear clothes like that neither! You're like thirty or something! She's eight-years-old! And you smell funny, too! Professor makes sure she showers every day and gets behind her ears and everything! Or else she gets in big big trouble! So that's how I know you're not her!"

Buttercup's eyes widened. What was up with her? Her sister Bubbles had always behaved like a big baby, but Buttercup imagined she should have grown up at least a little by now. But she ranting and screaming like some little kid…. She couldn't possibly think she was still eight… could she? "I'm sixteen, Bubbles. Like you. And I _am_ Buttercup."

Bubbles blinked at the stranger. Her green eyes seemed to plead with hers, and in those green eyes, she finally began to recognize her... A new fear overcame her. She looked down at her own body, and noticed that something was very different about herself. Her legs were long, and slender, and stretched farther than she ever imagined they could grow. She looked down at her hands, and saw that they were slender and dainty… very woman-like, just like she remembered Ms. Bellum's were . She put her hands to her face, and touched all over, realizing her cute, baby fat cheeks were gone. She looked down and saw her hair had grown extremely long, falling down past her hips. _Hips… I have hips! And_… she touched her chest… _boobs!_

Buttercup raised an eyebrow, as she watched her sister, grab and touch and feel herself all over with wide eyes. "Umm, Bubbles….?"

Bubbles blinked at Buttercup. Her eyes began to water. An expression Buttercup was all too familiar with, even if she hadn't seen it in over eight years. She raised a hand cautiously, "Bubbles, Bubbles, it's OK… Just relax…. Don't—"

The blue-eyed girl erupted into a fountain of tears and wailed loudly.

"…Cry," Buttercup completed. She frowned at her sister. "I'll take you home, Bubbles. It's gonna be alright, OK?" she tried to comfort her as she reached out to take her in her arms again.

* * *

Blossom finally reached the water tower. This was Buttercup's usual hang out spot for solidarity, but her sister was nowhere to be found. Blossom balanced on the railing, like a graceful, tightrope walker, as she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Buttercup's number for the hundredth time, but it went straight to voicemail yet again. She hung up and tried another number. Ms. Keane. Their former mentor was still very much a part of she and Buttercup's lives. She was pretty much the only parent-like figure they had left. Blossom paced back and forth on the railing as the phone rang several times.

"Hello?" Ms. Keane answered in her usual, chirpy voice.

"Ms. Keane!" Blossom didn't mean to shout, but she did. She lost her balance, momentarily, and caught herself with a flip in the air. She raised herself back up, and sat on the railing. "Ms. Keane! I need your help, please!" she shouted again. She couldn't help it. She was beginning to panic more and more with each passing minute that Buttercup was not found.

"Blossom?" her voice grew immediately concerned, recognizing the panic in the teenager's voice. "What is it, Dear? Is everything OK? Is it the Professor—"

"No, Ms. Keane! It's Buttercup! I-I can't find her! She's gone missing Ms. Keane! I can't find her! I-I've looked everywhere and she's not answering her phone, and, and—"

"Oh dear..."

"I don't know what to do!" Blossom was crying now. Her mind raced with a million possibilities of what could have happened. What if she was gone just like Bubbles?. What if Blossom was now left all alone? "She said she'd be home by seven! And she's missing! What should I do? What if-"

"Sweetie, we'll find her," Ms. Keane made her voice sound relaxed, hoping to calm the child. She was already pulling on her sweater, grabbing her car keys, and heading out the door. Instinct told Ms. Keane that Blossom was panicking a bit prematurely, but she knew how severe this must have seemed to the teenager. Especially with what happened to her sister and then the Professor's accident.

She continued, calmly as she climbed into her car and began the engine: "Now, it's only eight. Are you sure she didn't just lose track of time?"

"She never does! She's terribly OCD about it!"

"OK, I understand. I'm on my way now, Sweetheart. We'll think of something together. Don't you worry."

"Th-thanks, Ms. Keane."

"Any time, Dear. I'll see you shortly."

Blossom hung up the phone and stared out at the view of the city. She tried not to think of horrible thoughts, and tried to only focus on the calm, steady voice of Ms. Keane's. She swallowed hard as she glanced down at her phone. The background wallpaper of the device was she and Buttercup. Buttercup was making a silly face, sticking her curled tongue out and holding Blossom in a tight grasp as if keeping her from running away, giving the camera a sly wink. And Blossom herself was laughing, pinching Buttercup's cheek with one hand and raising the other as if to hit Buttercup. The two of them used to fight and argue all the time as kids. But after Bubbles left, things changed; the only fighting they did was in teasing fun… like in the picture.

Blossom tore her eyes away from the photo, knowing that if she stared at it any longer, she would lose it. She rubbed away any tears before they could fall, and began her flight home.

* * *

Mojo tilted the glass to his lips until the last drop of wine was consumed. He lowered the glass and sighed heavily as he watched the flash of green light disappear from the security camera monitor, carrying away the young blue Powerpuff Girl. He took the remote, which had rested on the table beside him, and shut off the giant screen.

_So, she has been saved after all. Pity. It would have been much easier if she had just died in the accident. It will only be a matter of time before the bitch finds out, and then what? She will want to recapture her, that is what. She will want to hunt down the child, pursue her, and then take her. Just as before. _

The evil chimp reclined backwards in his chair and tilted his head up to gaze at the faraway ceiling of his lair. He shut his eyes and tried to will the oncoming headache away.

_I am getting too old for this. That was the whole point of trying to get rid of this little problem. Buttercup just _had_ to intervene—meddle—pry—invade—get in the way, didn't she?_

The monkey sighed again as he poured himself one more glass of wine.

_Such a shame. What luck. A true disappointment. Pity, pity, pity…. I was really looking forward to at least seeing _one_ of those accursed Powerpuffs dead._

_Perhaps another time._

* * *

Blossom shut the door to their home behind her, and leaned against it, releasing a quiet sigh. When she opened her eyes, she saw Buttercup descending the stairs. Blossom immediately flew directly at her, stopping just inches from Buttercup's face within a flash of bright pink light: "THERE YOU ARE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?"

Buttercup's expression remained unchanged. It was something definitely alarming to Blossom, and she immediately backed off. She couldn't quite read the expression…. Her immediate thought was the clichéd phrase: "It looks like you've just seen a ghost." Her eyes were glazed over, and her face… it was something somber… sad… there was a little confusion and a hint of fear even. "…What is it?" Blossom's voice softened.

Buttercup shook her head slowly. "…I don't even know how to begin to tell you."

Blossom frowned. She watched Buttercup for a long time, trying to give her sister time to continue to say what she had to say. But Buttercup just kept her gaze fixed past Blossom and stood there dumbfounded. Blossom gaped at her: "What is it?" she repeated. She'd never seen such a look, and the longer Buttercup had that face… it was unnerving.

Buttercup's eyes drifted upward, and she stared at the top of the staircase. "I… I put her in your room. In your bed. She fell straight asleep. I offered her my room first, but… she said it smelled weird." A small smile crossed Buttercup's face for a split moment, and she lowered her eyes so that they focused on Blossom again. "She said I smell."

Blossom blinked at her sister. "…What are you talking about? Buttercup… are you feeling OK? Oh no… did you smoke something bad again? Oh God, Buttercup, I told you not to trust those street rats!"

"No, I ain't high. Not even kinda." Buttercup shook her head. "I'm fine. …She's just… upstairs."

"_Who_ is upstairs?"

Buttercup opened her mouth to answer but the name couldn't be pronounced for the life of her. She was still stuck in so much shock of the situation. During the flight home, Bubbles wouldn't stop crying in her arms. And those cries turned to screams. The pain she must have been feeling was beyond Buttercup's comprehension. And there was nothing she could say to calm her sister down. But with each passing wail, Buttercup felt a stabbing sensation in her chest and a pain in her head as she tried to block out horrible ideas of what could have happened to her beloved sister during her eight year slumber.

All Buttercup could bring herself to do was take Blossom's hand and slowly lead her up the stairs. When they reached the door to Blossom's bedroom, Buttercup placed one finger to her lips, signaling for them to be quiet. She slowly, and quietly cracked the door open just wide enough for Blossom to see.

Blossom's brow wrinkled as she strained to peer into the dark room to see who was asleep in her bed. It took a few moments for her mind to piece everything together. A blonde haired girl, about sixteen years of age…. "Bubbles!"

As soon as Blossom shouted the name, Buttercup immediately closed the door again, raising her finger to her lips again and hushing Blossom: "Quiet, Dude! She's sleeping!" She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her away from the door. "Do you know how long it took to get her to calm down enough to go to bed?"

"That's not Bubbles! It can't be! Who is she? … Is it Bubbles? Buttercup where on Earth would you find Bubbles! It's not her! It can't be!—"

"It's her."

Blossom's eyes were wide as she searched for any clue on Buttercup's face that maybe she was playing some sort of sick joke. But she wasn't. Her expression was strangely serious for the usual stoner. Blossom found herself choking for air, as she tried to place everything together. "She's… alive?"

Buttercup nodded.

"Where? When?"

"In the forest outside the landfill. Some… abandoned building that was on fire. Just a little while ago. I just wanted to make sure no one was inside, and… she was."

"Take me there," Blossom could feel the blood within her beginning to boil. Anger was surfacing, though she couldn't yet place why. Why was she so enraged now? It must have something to do with that unsettling look on Buttercup's face. Buttercup saw something. Something awful. Something told Blossom that Bubbles wasn't discovered in a pretty little field of daisies. She was some place bad. Real bad. A place Blossom had to see for herself. "Take me there. _Now_, Buttercup."

Buttercup blinked at Blossom. She shook her head.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Blossom shouted.

"No," Buttercup shook her head again. "I… I don't even remember where it's at."

The doorbell rang. Both sisters remained still. Blossom glared at Buttercup, who just stared back at her. "You're such a terrible liar, Buttercup." Blossom said as she finally made her way to the door, after a second ring.

"I don't! I really don't!" Buttercup insisted as she followed her.

"You just said: 'the forest outside the landfill.' You know exactly where it is, and you're going to show me, or I'll find it myself." Blossom opened the door to reveal Ms. Keane.

"Oh good! She's home!" Ms. Keane smiled at the sight of Buttercup. She then noticed the green-eyed girl's nervous expression and Blossom's angry one. "What's going on?" she questioned as she entered the home.

Both girls exchanged looks, unsure of what to say.

Buttercup glanced at Blossom again. "…I'll show you later, OK? We have to stay here for her now anyway. When she wakes up, she'll likely freak out again, alright?" Buttercup pushed past both Blossom and Ms. Keane and collapsed on the living room sofa, completely spent.

Ms. Keane raised an eyebrow at the two. "What's going on, Girls?" she repeated.

Buttercup took the nearest throw pillow on the sofa and covered her face with it. "Upstairs," a muffled groan came from behind the pillow. A massive migraine was coming and Buttercup just wanted the day to be over. She never imagined a reunion with her long missing sibling could turn out to be such a terrible one.

Blossom lead Ms. Keane upstairs and to the bedroom. The two crept inside, careful not to make a sound. Blossom knew she probably should have stayed outside, but she just had to have a closer look at her. This was like some crazy dream. She still was trying to convince herself that it was real.

"Oh my…" Ms. Keane breathed quietly as her eyes fell on the sleeping girl.

Blossom carefully sat at the foot of the bed, watching over her long lost sibling. The emotions hit Blossom all at once when she saw her sleeping sister stir a little in her sleep. Blossom turned her face in the dark, shielding her tears from Ms. Keane.

_Bubbles… where on Earth have you been?_

Blossom felt a soft touch on her shoulder. Somehow Ms. Keane didn't need to see Blossom's face to know. "She's safe now, Blossom," she comforted.

"I feel terrible," Blossom sniffled. "I feel responsible."

"You're not. Not the slightest."

They fell silent again for a while. Finally, Blossom remembered. "The Professor… how is she going to react to him after all this?"

"I'll take him for a few days. Until she settles in. Give her some time to adjust at first."

"Thanks, Ms. Keane." Blossom felt that strong surge of emotion coming on again, and she buried her face in her hands.

"She's safe now," Ms. Keane repeated. "Safe at home."

Blossom slowly nodded. "And I'll make sure it stays that way. I swear it, Bubbles."

* * *

…_Where am I?_

Bubbles tried to speak, but found herself unable to. Her vision was blurred. The world around her looked so distant and distorted. Everything had a strange green glow to it. Her head rested on an ice cold surface, along with her entire body. Her skin felt glued to whatever surface she lay upon. Her eyes darted back and forth, straining to make something out… _anything_ out. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. She tried to turn her head, but couldn't.

A shadow grew closer. It almost danced above her, and she realized its movement was due to the water's surface.

Water… She was under water.

_I'm drowning! Somebody! Help! I'm drowning!_

She fought to move, but couldn't. She was completely paralyzed. The shadow above grew darker and closer. Something moved towards her. A hand. It slowly lowered into the watery grave and touched Bubble's face. The long fingers traced Bubbles' brow, lips and chin, before it slowly retracted away from her. The shadow still lingered, and Bubbles watched it, waiting and anticipating something. Something she felt used to for some reason. Something she'd grown to anticipate. What happens next? Something happens next…. Something always follows…. Something comes next…. Something….

Instantly, she was choking as something strangled her underwater.

Bubbles shot up from her sleep, gasping for air. Her arms flung around feverishly as she tried to swat the deadly grasp away from her. Her fit lasted a full minute before she realized she had only been dreaming. Her heart pounded loudly as she sat in the dark bedroom. Her sister's bedroom.

Her sisters…. She could hear their voices downstairs. Blossom and Buttercup. Was it really them? Was she really home?

Bubbles climbed out of the bed and flipped on the nearest light switch. She began to head towards the door, but paused as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened.

"I've been missing for a long time," she breathed to herself in the mirror. She turned to her side to view herself from another angle. "All grown up…" she squeaked. "I've been gone for a _really_ long time." She still wore Buttercup's oversized hooded sweatshirt that her sister had clothed her in. The jacket was so big on her thin frame, it almost fell to her knees. She felt awkward in the getup, but it wasn't as if she had a wardrobe of her own. She had definitely outgrew anything that was hers that may have still been in the house.

She ventured out of the room, and realized that Blossom's room was their old bedroom. This was fitting, since the walls were painted pink. Across from this room, was Buttercup's, which used to be a second study for the Professor. It looked smaller, but only because of how crowded it was with scattered belongings. It was interesting to compare the two rooms. Blossom's clean, tidy and perfect, while Buttercup's was dark, dirty, and a disastrous mess. How could the Professor let her keep it that way?

The Professor… how Bubbles missed him. At least his face should seem a little more familiar to her. After all, he was already a grown-up when she disappeared. The blue-eyed girl finally begin to feel a little more at ease thinking about being reunited with him. He was probably downstairs with Blossom and Buttercup.

Bubbles quietly descended the staircase, following the sounds of her sisters' voices. She peered around the corner into the kitchen and spotted them.

Buttercup sat on the kitchen counter top, handing Blossom an assortment of ingredients as she asked for them. Blossom stood with a pretty pink apron tied around her, stirring something in a pot over the stove.

Bubbles focused on Buttercup first. She sat in a slouched and lazy position. She was very boy-like in appearance and mannerisms, though she'd always had been that way. Her black hair was short, falling just below her chin. It was wavy, thick and messy… like she hadn't combed it for days. Her clothes were baggy and dirty. She wasn't lying when she said she smelled funny. Her eyes were still their same green, but they looked very heavy and tired. She had slight discoloration under her lids, like heavy bags, as if she hadn't slept for days.

Blossom looked the most different. The last time she'd seen her sister, she had long, beautiful red hair. Now Blossom's hair was short. It fell just above her shoulders and was very straight and sleek. It wasn't red anymore, but just as black as Buttercup's, all except for a single streak of red in the front. But it wasn't quite the same orange-red her hair used to be; it was more of a deep, cherry red. She had pierced ears with pretty pink diamond earrings. She was dressed simply but girly. Her tight jeans and blouse showcased her grown figure, unlike Buttercup's clothing which seemed to mask her womanly features. Blossom was taller than Buttercup, but just by a couple inches. Though if Bubbles had to guess, she must have been taller than both of them. Blossom's pink eyes traveled to her side and she spotted Bubbles. An immediate, wide grin swept her face.

For some reason, Bubbles' first instinct was to duck back behind the wall and out of sight from her sisters. Even though she knew they were her sisters… she was only seeing them for the first time and felt as if they were complete strangers. Scary strangers.

Bubbles cupped her hands over her eyes and breathed rapidly as she tried to keep herself from shaking. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she whipped around quickly.

Blossom smiled weakly at Bubbles. "Just me," she said softly.

Bubbles stared at her with wide eyes as Buttercup showed up at Blossom's side. _Just me. Just me. That's what everyone keeps saying._

Bubbles swallowed hard and slowly nodded. "R-right…." Suddenly Blossom held her in a snug embrace before Bubbles could even react. Blossom held her tightly and began to cry. Bubbles clung to her in return and also wept. She was happy to be in her arms, but she still felt beyond frightened to realize that Blossom's hugs didn't feel quite like they used to. She wished they would be familiar and comforting, but instead… she had a hard time grasping that she even knew this person.

They parted, and Bubbles looked to Buttercup who just stood there awkwardly. Blossom gave her a shove into Bubbles' direction. "Are you heartless or something?" Blossom said as pushed Buttercup. "Give your sister a hug!"

Buttercup stumbled forward and Bubbles couldn't help but giggle. Both Blossom and Buttercup smiled after hearing her joyful laughter. "Alright, alright," Buttercup laughed a little, and held out her arms. Bubbles gave her a tight squeeze.

"OK!" Blossom clapped her hands together, "Let's eat!"

"But where's the Professor?" Bubbles interrupted before they could reenter the kitchen.

Buttercup and Blossom exchanged glances.

"The Professor?" Blossom stalled as she tried to think of the best way to answer the question. She couldn't really answer it. Not honestly. Not yet anyways. Bubbles had been through a lot… to tell her what happened to the Professor? It would break her fragile little heart. "The Professor… he's… he's… on vacation!"

"Vacation?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow. Blossom shot her a glare. "Oh! Uh. Yeah. Yep. Vacation."

"Vacation," Blossom concluded.


End file.
